The use of mobile phones, mp3 players and other types of hand-held personal electronic accessories has become increasing prevalent. Users often wish to utilize these devices while driving an automobile, however such use may be difficult and unsafe since the user needs both hands free to operate the vehicle. Various types of holders are available which allow an accessory to be mounted within the vehicle interior. However, most of the available holders require that some functionality be given up in order to install the holder. For example, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 402,666 discloses a support which mounts into the cup holder of a vehicle. This provides a convenient mounting location, typically between the front seats of the vehicle, but eliminates the use of the cup holder while the mount is installed.
An improved accessory holder is desired.